TU ERES MI MEJOR REGALO
by dandrea
Summary: Sheldon y Amy han formado una bella familia. Todos se preparan para un viaje muy especial. Primera parte de 3. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo ningún personaje. Mi fic es solo por diversión.**

Amy estaba tranquila mirando hacia afuera del auto en movimiento en el que se encontraba. La familia Cooper Fowler había llegado a Suecia hace apenas un par de horas para la celebración de la entrega del Premio Nobel y todos estaban muy entusiasmados por supuesto.

Sheldon miraba a su esposa que atentamente respondía a las preguntas de sus hijos acerca de la ceremonia, el país y todo lo que se les ocurriera. Amy era realmente una madre maravillosa. Él los veía con orgullo y sonrió.

Recordó feliz el día que Amy le había dicho que iba a ser un padre, él se quedó en shock por supuesto mediante unos minutos hasta que de pronto la abrazó y la levantó del suelo por la alegría que sentía:

*FLASHBACK*

 _Amy: Sheldon, ¿Qué estás bien? Te dije que estoy embarazada y has estado callado por 10 minutos._

 _Sheldon (aturdido salió de su trance): Amy, ¿que si estoy bien? Estoy realmente feliz, Oh querido Señor, voy a ser padre. Esto en realidad está sucediendo._

 _Amy (con una sonrisa): Bueno que no será hasta dentro de unos 7 meses, pero si, ¡seremos papás!_

 _Sheldon la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, disculpándose después porque podría herirla con su comportamiento. Amy sólo sonrió a su esposo._

Sheldon regresó al presente cuando el coche dio un freno repentino causando que toda la familia mirara desconcertada al chofer.

Chofer: Mil disculpas Sr Cooper, un pequeño problema de cálculo pero no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro.

Sheldon: Oh claro que no va a volver a pasar de lo contrario estaré reportándolo. Y es Dr Cooper, no se le olvide. (Todo esto lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto).

Amy: Sheldon, cálmate, no vamos a dejar que nada nos arruine éste viaje (se volteó a sonreírle a los niños, quiénes asintieron a su madre y rápidamente hablaron a su padre)

Niños: Si papá, estamos felices aquí y juntos, será divertido.

Sheldon sonrió, no hay nada que no haría por éstos dos angelitos. (Aunque muy a menudo diablos, tenía que ser sincero, los genes Cooper habían ganado a los Fowler y ellos eran tan tercos y con un difícil carácter, si así como lo es él).

Amy se encontró mirando a su esposo interactuando con sus hijos, aún en estos días se sentía increíble el hecho de que ella era en realidad la esposa del Dr. Sheldon Cooper, y sobre todo madre de los más bellos niños del mundo, de pronto recordó el día que nacieron:

*FLASHBACK*

 _Amy tocó la puerta de 4 A en los Robles con una desesperación total. Penny y Leonard estaban en su habitación en una sesión de lo que llamaría Sheldon "el arrastre semanal de Leonard para mantener a Penny a su lado", Amy estaba en total descontrol y jadeando de dolor cuando un muy despeinado Leonard abrió la puerta:_

 _Leonard: Oh Amy, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _Amy: Por Dios Leonard creo que es obvio, rompí fuentes y Sheldon no está en casa, necesito ir al hospital ahoraaaaa (esto lo dijo en medio de una fuerte contracción)._

 _Penny llegó más vestida que Leonard y dijo: Bien Ames, que no se preocupe, estoy en ello, vamos al coche y al hospital, que los pequeños Shelly ya vienen. Apúrate Leonard, cierra todo con cuidado y consigue la bolsa de Amy, está en la mesa frente al sofá. Vámonos._

 _Amy agradeció el momento en que llegaron al hospital, su Doctora, la Srita Andrea Thompson estaba esperando por ella y con la sala de partos lista._

 _D. Andrea: Amy, respira, acuérdate de lo que platicamos, todo estará bien. ¿Dónde está Sheldon?_

 _Amy: Con un demonio que es lo que quisiera saber. Ayyyyyy (aulló cuando otra contracción le llegó)_

 _Penny: Ames tranquila, Leonard está tratando de localizar a Sheldon, él estará aquí, no pierdas la calma._

 _Amy: Si claro decirle que se tranquilice a una mujer que está a punto de expulsar dos enormes sandías por su vagina es una gran idea bestie. (Amy claramente estaba malhumorada y Sheldon seguía sin aparecer)_

 _La Doctora Andrea llegó de nuevo a la habitación para comprobar la dilatación de Amy, ella estaba en 10 cm, esto estaba pasando rápido y más pronto que tarde, los bebés Cooper llegarían al mundo._

 _D. Andrea: Amy, que estás listo, los bebés vienen ya, vamos, comienza a pujar._

 _Amy: No quiero, necesito a Sheldon aquí, por favor._

 _D. Andrea: Que lo entiendo Amy, y lo siento, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que es tiempo, y que la seguridad de los bebés es primero._

 _Amy: Ok, está bien. (Dio su primer esfuerzo para expulsar a los bebés, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un muy ofuscado y preocupado Dr. Cooper)_

 _Sheldon: Amy, aquí estoy amor, le dijo besándole la frente, vamos Dra. Cooper, vamos a darles el mejor regalo a éste planeta: nuestros hijos._

 _Amy sonrió levemente, agradecida que por fin su esposo estaba con ella._

 _Sus hijos nacieron sanos, y tan pronto como estaban limpios Sheldon dijo:_

 _Sheldon: Amy, que ya tengo los nombres para nuestros bebés._

 _Amy: Sheldon, no llamaré a ninguno de mis hijos Spock o algún nombre en Klingon no importa lo que me digas._

 _Sheldon sonrió: Amy no, nada de eso, yo sólo pensé en Leonard y Marie Cooper._

 _Amy: Ow Sheldon, que son perfectos. Me encantan._


	2. Chapter 2

Amy regresó al presente cuando un muy desesperado Leonard le dijo que ya habían llegado:

Leo: Mamá vamos que tengo hambre, y tenemos mucho por hacer.

Amy: Claro que si mi amor, vamos. (Lo llevó de la mano para conseguir alcanzar a Sheldon que corría atrás de una muy emocionada Marie).

Amy pensó en el pequeño hombre que llevaba de su mano, él era simplemente la viva imagen de su padre, Leonard Lee Cooper, a sus 5 años era perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier experimento y era demasiado inteligente, tenía todo el tipo de Sheldon y con esos hermosos ojos azules tampoco le podía negar nada. Amy sonrió cuando recordó otro momento importante:

*FLASHBACK*

 _Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette, Raj y su novia Christine llegaron a conocer a las nuevas adiciones a la familia Cooper._

 _Penny: Oh Ames, que son bellísimos, mira Leonard, creo que por fin voy a querer que tengamos uno._

 _Leonard: De verdad, eso sería asombroso._

 _Howard: Sorprendentemente parecen unos bebés normales, digo considerando el hecho que son hijos de Sheldon, pensaba que llegarían al mundo como él, siendo un extraterrestre._

 _Sheldon puso los ojos._

 _Bernie: Howie, compórtate. Amy que son hermosos. Felicidades._

 _Raj: Yo esperaba verlos con sus camisitas de flash, dijo sonriente._

 _Amy: Bueno que es muy pronto, tal vez después._

 _Sheldon: Eso no lo dudes mi amor._

 _Christine: Y ¿cuáles son sus nombres?_

 _Amy: Bueno que ésta bella niña se llama Marie Farrah Cooper._

 _Sheldon: Y nuestro pequeño aquí se llama Leonard Lee Cooper._

 _Leonard no pudo evitar sentir una picazón en los ojos al oír el nombre del niño y preguntó:_

 _Leonard: Sheldon, ¿qué has llamado a su hijo como yo?_

 _Sheldon: No me malinterpretes Leonard, sabes claramente que lo nombré así por Leonard Nimoy el original Spock de Star Trek. Y aquí a mi bella niña por Marie Curie._

 _Amy: Sheldon, no tiene nada de malo que aceptes en frente de todos que llamaste a nuestros hijos así por tu mamá y tu mejor amigo. (Le dio un guiño a Leonard y él sonrió ampliamente y muy feliz)._

 _Sheldon: Amy, que no es así._

 _Penny: Tranquilo Shelly, no le diremos a nadie, que no eres un robot. Todos rieron._


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron a sus habitaciones de hotel y todos se cambiaron a ropas más cómodas y se dirigieron a comer. Tuvieron una amena comida, con discusiones de ciencia y las próximas vacaciones.

Después regresaron a sus habitaciones con el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para la celebración de ésta noche. Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Sheldon recordaba lo emocionados que habían estado cuando la notificación del Nobel les había llegado a su casa. Ni Amy ni él lo podían creer. Eso fue un año atrás y ahora, ya estaban en Suecia, en el día más esperado.

Sheldon estaba sentado en lo que denominó su sitio en el sofá grande de su sala de estar en el hotel, cuando su hija apareció frente a sus ojos. Ella se veía preciosa.

Marie: Papá ¿qué te parece mi vestido? Mamá y Tía Penny dijeron que era precioso cuando ellas me lo compraron.

Sheldon miraba a su hija y asintió, ella definitivamente era hermosa, ella era como Amy, lo supo desde el día en que vio sus bellos ojos verdes por primera vez, que estaba perdido, que esa niña sería su corazón, al igual que su hermano.

Sheldon: Tía Penny y su mamá estaban correctas. Usted jovencita se ve muy funcional en ése vestido.

Marie: ¿Funcional? (Marie frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero al puro estilo Sheldon Cooper) Papá que se dice hermosa o bonita. Practícalo para cuando veas a mamá se lo digas, ella se ve excelente.

Sheldon estaba a punto de decirle a su hija que su esposa siempre se veía así cuando de repente apareció ella. Amy estaba vestida con un sofisticado y muy elegante vestido que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, era de un color verde como sus ojos, su cabello en ondas suaves y su maquillaje perfecto, ella usaba unos largos pendientes y unas pulseras de oro muy finas así como unas zapatillas que claramente eran del gusto de Penny, pero que hacían ver a su esposa más exquisita de lo normal. Él era tan enamorado, cómo aquél día en la cafetería, hace más de 10 años cuando la conoció.

Leo: Papá, ¿estás babeando?

Marie: Cállate tonto, papá ama a mamá por eso no puede apartar sus ojos de ella.

Amy miró a sus hijos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. De pronto vio a su Sheldon en un traje impecable, él era muy guapo y ella muy afortunada.

Sheldon se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Dra. Cooper es realmente la mujer más bella del mundo todo el tiempo, pero hoy lo es más. Seré muy afortunado de llegar a la ceremonia de su brazo.

Amy: Usted, es muy apuesto Dr. Cooper.

Sheldon sonrió y se dirigió junto a su familia hacia abajo con la finalidad de tomar su auto y llegar al lugar de la celebración.

La familia llegó al Palacio de Conciertos de Estocolmo, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia del Premio Nobel, todos estaban en sus puestos y de pronto era el tiempo de presentar el Premio Nobel para una parte muy importante de la familia Cooper Fowler.

El Doctor Ovalle, secretario de la Asamblea Nobel hizo su arribo al estrado para hablar del siguiente premio a entregar.

D. Ovalle: Estimados colegas, maestros, investigadores, público en general, es para mí un honor entregar éste reconocimiento, a un científico de calidad, que ha hecho lo imposible en su campo, y ha demostrado a través de los años que es perfectamente calificable para ser merecedor de éste Premio tan importante. Sus investigaciones a lo largo de su carrera no habían pasado desapercibidas para nuestro comité, pero fue hasta hace un poco más de un año que supimos que era su momento. A continuación presentaremos un video con lo más importante de su investigación, con la finalidad de que se den una idea de la grandiosa contribución a la ciencia.

El video terminó, Sheldon y Amy miraban entre sí y con mucha curiosidad también a sus hijos, que ya estaban pensando todo lo que preguntarían acerca de la investigación en cuestión. Sus niños, sus pequeños genios, tal vez algún día serían ellos los que estarían aquí por sí mismos.

D. Ovalle: Les pido un muy caluroso aplauso para recibir a la ganadora del Premio Nobel en Fisiología y Medicina, la Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler, por su brillante investigación sobre la base molecular, celular y neuronal de la formación de la memoria y su recuperación.

Sheldon y sus hijos la miraban con orgullo y ella subió al escenario a recibir su premio Nobel.

Amy: Gracias Dr. Ovalle y a todo el Comité Nobel en el área de Fisiología y Medicina. Tengo que ser muy sincera al decir que la notificación que recibí en mi casa hace un poco más de un año, no la esperaba, si bien, toda mi vida la he pasado en las investigaciones, ésta en particular tiene un gran sentido y relevancia no sólo para mi carrera, ya que me hizo acreedora de éste premio sino también personalmente. Ésta investigación comenzó en un verano que yo estaba en Princeton, se me fue otorgada una beca para colaborar con mis compañeros en un estudio sobre el hipotálamo, pero ése mismo verano, mi en ése entonces novio el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper me propuso matrimonio. (Amy dio una amplia sonrisa a Sheldon, quién estaba abrumado de felicidad por su esposa). Después de unas ciertas cosas que pasaron antes de que le dijera que si me casaría con él, la idea de ésta investigación surgió, recuerdo que le dije a mi ahora esposo y él me animó a seguirla cuando regresé a Pasadena después del verano.

No puedo decir que me esperaba llegar a tener algún día esto en mis manos, pero soy muy feliz, sin duda, y estoy muy agradecida.

Gracias a mi esposo, que siempre ha sido mi mayor impulso, él sin duda me ayuda a ser mejor científico y mejor persona. Pero sobre todo le agradezco el que me haya regalado la oportunidad de formar una familia, de tener a nuestros hijos, y de hoy por hoy, ser completamente feliz. Si a la Amy de 10 años que soñaba con ser una científica reconocida le hubieran dicho que tendría un Premio Nobel en su carrera tal vez habría dicho seguro que si, pero si le hubieran dicho que tendría a una hermosa familia, ella no lo hubiera creído.

Definitivamente no cambiaría ninguno de mis múltiples errores en la vida para poder llegar hasta aquí hoy. Por último, gracias a mis padres por su infinito apoyo y sobre todo gracias a mis amigos en Pasadena, la otra parte de mi familia. Gracias Comité, gracias Dr. Ovalle, gracias a todos. (Amy sonrió ampliamente como todos le aplaudieron).

En Pasadena, todos sus amigos se habían reunido para ver la celebración y estaban llorando de felicidad por su amiga.

Amy bajó del escenario y fue recibida por unas pequeñas manitas que la rodearon y le dijeron al unísono:

LyM: Felicidades Mamá.

Sheldon llegó a ella y la besó, después le dijo:

Sheldon: No puedo explicar lo que sentí al verte ahí arriba, te mereces esto mi amor, eres realmente brillante y estamos muy orgullosos.

Amy: Sheldon, ¿tú estás bien?

Sheldon: ¿A qué te refieres?

Amy: Sé lo mucho que tú querías el Nobel para ti, y…

Sheldon la besó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sheldon: Amy, tú y nuestros hijos son todo para mí. Hace muchos años me di cuenta que no necesito de ningún Nobel para ser feliz. Tú eres mi mejor regalo.

Amy sonrió y se besaron, hasta que sus hijos hicieron su eww acostumbrado.

Sheldon y su familia se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes decirle en el oído a Amy:

Sheldon: Espero estés preparada para la gran celebración que tendremos en el dormitorio, Dra. Cooper.

Amy: Estoy contando con ello Dr. Cooper.

Sheldon: Eres una vixen.

Sheldon pensó lo afortunado que era, tenía a su familia, un buen trabajo y unos amigos leales en casa. Sí, eso era más importante que cualquier Premio Nobel que hubiera deseado en el pasado. Él era feliz.

 _ **Y así termina mi primera historia Shamy. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer y comentar. Estoy empezando y obvio me falta mucho por mejorar pero amo tanto a Sheldon y Amy que no pude dejar de escribir ésta idea. Disculpen los errores y otra vez gracias.**_


End file.
